


Proposal

by thegirlsinthefirehouse



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10127840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlsinthefirehouse/pseuds/thegirlsinthefirehouse
Summary: Just a quiet night of research. Maybe.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowest (klaineanummel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineanummel/gifts).



“You ready for this?” asked Patty to Abby.

“Always,” said Abby. Patty handed her a large stack of books and they walked downstairs to the main area of the firehouse to get comfortable. Abby sat down the stack on Erin’s almost bare desk with Patty mirroring her with her own books.

“Why is it we always get stuck with the big research?” sighed Patty. “Not that I mind, but...”

“Because Holtz breaks out in hives at the very mention of the word and unfortunately Erin caught a cold from her last date,” said Abby. “Or she’d probably be here with us.”

“Well, at least I like the company,” said Patty smiling as she leaned into girlfriend. Abby grinned back and kissed Patty’s shoulder.

“I wouldn’t do this without you,” said Abby. “Someone’s got to keep me sane while doing all this reading.”

“You mean someone’s got to pay for the pizza delivery and remember your allergy medicine for all the dust from the books,” smirked Patty, pulling out Abby’s wallet and the box of medicine. Abby automatically looked sheepish. Patty laughed at her lover’s face, her hoop earrings clinking a little against her jawline.

“Thanks,” Abby said gratefully. “I had something on my mind.”

“Yeah, things have been a little crazy with the sudden surge in paranormal activity,” agreed Patty. “I know you and Erin have been concerned about circumventing another big event.”

“It’s not that,” said Abby. “While it is a worry, there’s been something else on my mind.” She gestured for Patty to sit down in front of her desk and went behind and pulled out a small book from a drawer. Patty noticed Abby was shaking a little as she handed her the volume. It was a copy of Shakespeare’s sonnets that she had first shared with Abby after they had started dating.

“But this is upstairs?” said Patty. “I just saw it like five minutes ago.”

“Open it,” said Abby. Patty was a little confused, but did as Abby suggested. The middle of the book had been cut out. And in the center of a rose that spread out like a pop-up book as she lifted the cover was a ring.

An _engagement_ ring. There was a single large princess cut ruby surrounded by square cut diamonds.

“Abby?” said Patty.

“I-uh, oh geez. I said I wasn’t going to mess this up,” huffed Abby, getting down on her knees in front of Patty. “I know this isn’t even remotely romantic, but I couldn’t think of an even better way than just you and me. I can’t-- I don’t want to think about my life without you Patty. When you first walked into our lives at the Chinese restaurant, you stole a part of me. And it didn’t take much longer till you had all of me. You... you are my everything. I want to show everyone my heart is with you.” She took the ring in her hands from the book.

“And I hope it will always be.”

Patty was at a loss for words. _Abby was proposing?_ She hadn’t expected this _at_ _all_.

“Oh baby,” said Patty, excitement filling her veins. “You--You know I will always by your side.” She squealed softly and kicked her feet against the chair. She was engaged. She was going to be engaged!

“So this is a yes?” asked Abby meekly. She yelped when Patty pulled her up and kissed her hard. Patty ran her hands down her lover’s hips and held her close.

“Yes,” grinned Patty happily after they broke apart the kiss. She rubbed Abby’s cheek.

“Always and forever yes.”


End file.
